villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dimentio
Dimentio is the true main antagonist of the 2007 Nintendo video game, Super Paper Mario. He starts off as one of Count Bleck's minions, and fights Mario and his allies several times during their quest to stop the Chaos Heart and the Void, eventually betraying his boss and revealing himself as the real mastermind. Personality Dimentio is perhaps one of the most egotistical, cunning and cruel of Mario's enemies. Residing in the shadows of Count Bleck's army, Dimentio carefully plans and executes his scheme to take control of the Chaos Heart. He plans to use its destructive power and purpose to destroy all worlds and create brand new ones to control and rule over. In Count Bleck's minionship, Dimentio waits for Bleck to create the Chaos Heart and form the void. After Count Bleck is defeated by Mario, Dimentio attempts to kill him but Nastasia takes the hit. Dimentio then he seizes the Chaos Heart for himself, thinking that the Pure Hearts were drained of their power, and transforms himself and Luigi into Super Dimentio. He banishes Count Bleck, Nastasia's dead form, and Tippi to his own Dimension D, a dimension of his own creation, where anyone inside becomes 256 times more powerful than normal. He is also shown to be very twisted and ruthless in his own way, as he likes to make fun of others, especially Mario and his allies, even when he is committing pain to his enemies throughout the game. Dimentio is also consistently described as manipulative, psychotic, and insane, this is shown when Mario, Bowser, and Peach destroyed Super Dimentio, freeing Luigi and defeating Dimentio, he left behind a shadow of his power to keep controlling the Chaos Heart in order to bring the destruction to all the dimensions now knowing that he will not rule any dimension. With the destruction of all worlds upon them, Count Bleck and Tippi proclaim love towards one another, then seal the Chaos Heart away. History "Loyalty" to Count Bleck Apparently, Dimentio approached Count Bleck on his own at first, offering to serve him. Bleck turned him down, however. It was only after reading about him in the Dark Prognosticus that he allowed Dimentio into his forces. Dimentio is seen with O'Chunks, Mimi, and during several of the meetings with Bleck's henchmen. Even before betraying the Count, he holds disdain for all of Bleck's other followers. He takes every opportunity to mock his fellow minions over their failures, and even persuades them to disobey the Count's orders on one occasion. Dimentio eventually learns that Bleck has a more emotional side when he eavesdrops on him and Nastasia talking. Dimentio also learns of Tippi's connection to him and uses this to weaken Bleck emotionally to make him more easy to defeat. Encounters with Mario and company Mario's first encounter with Dimentio comes before fighting the Chapter 1 boss: Fracktail. Initially, Fracktail is only a security device meant to deliver the Pure Heart to the legendary Prognosticus Hero, but Dimentio appears and threatens Mario before using his magic to turn Fracktail on the plumber. This results in Mario having to destroy Fracktail. In Chapter 3-3, Dimentio fights Mario, Peach, and Bowser himself near the top of the Dotwood Tree, transporting himself and the party to Dimension D, a creation of Dimentio's meant to multiply his power by 256 times. The plan backfires when Mario's power is amplified as well and defeats Dimentio. However, Dimentio was merely testing the heroes, to see if they had the potential to fight Bleck. Dimentio later encounters the party in the Floro Sapiens' lair of Chapter 5, where he uses a Floro Sprout to brainwash O'Chunks into a more powerful "O'Cabbage" who randomly shouts the names of vegetables. After Bleck successfully destroys Sammer's Kingdom, the setting for Chapter 6, Dimentio appears before a distraught Mr. L (Luigi) and supposedly "kills" him in a magical explosion. He then appears before Mario's party in Merlon's house and appears to in the same manner. Mario and his party are sent to The Underwhere (The Hell of ended games), but are reunited with Luigi and able to return to Flipside with the approval of Queen Jaydes. Castle Bleck As the heroes prepare to head to Castle Bleck, Dimentio, along with O'Chunks and Mimi, decide to head off into the castle and prepare for their arrival, but not before revealing to Count Bleck that he knows his original name, Blumiere, saying that Mario's pixl said "I must stop Blumiere...", confirming Count Bleck's suspicion that Tippi is actually Timpani. Dimentio serves as Luigi's final boss in Castle Bleck, with hundreds of Dimentio clones appearing throughout the mirror halls in Chapter 8-3. He forces the Mario Bros. to play "tag" by chasing him through all seven areas of the game. After the Brothers catch him, Dimentio reveals his intentions to betray Bleck and asks Mario and Luigi to join him. Agreeing, however, results in a game over after Dimentio brainwashes the brothers with a Floro Sprout. When the brothers refuse his offers, he insults Luigi's mustache, leading to a one on one clash between the two. When Luigi defeats Dimentio, the twisted jester acknowledges his power and pretends to blow them both up in a magical explosion, knocking Luigi unconscious to keep "the man in green" out of Bleck's "velvet-lined gloves". Luigi survives, however (as does Dimentio), and returns to Mario just in time to face Count Bleck. After Mario and his party defeat Count Bleck, Dimentio appears and fires a lethal shot of energy at the Count in a final attempt to kill him, but Nastasia jumps in the way to absorb the blast and is seemingly killed instead. Final Battle Dimentio takes this opportunity to mock Mario's party before stealing the Chaos Heart and transforming Luigi into a large, bizarre puppet-like creature which he took control of, creating Super Dimentio, Super Paper Mario's final boss. Like the final bosses of the previous two Paper Mario games, Super Dimentio is invincible at first, but Tippi, Count Bleck, O'Chunks, and Mimi are able to use the power of the Pure Hearts to negate this invincibility. Super Dimentio has 200 HP, but Mario, Peach, and Bowser were able to defeat him. Dimentio was reduced to just a head, but left behind a shadow of his power to control the Chaos Heart. With a final "Ciao" Dimentio was killed in an explosion, leaving only Luigi and the Chaos Heart, which threatened to destroy all dimensions. Dimentio's final plan was ultimately foiled by Tippi and Count Bleck, who used the power of the Pure Hearts to destroy the Chaos Heart and the Void, in the process vanishing without a trace; possibly to a paradise dimension in their original forms. Alternate Ending After Mario and Luigi catch Dimentio, he reveals his intentions to betray and defeat Count Bleck and asks Mario and Luigi to join him. Tippi tells to Mario to not accept Dimentio's offer because he could plan something even worse than they thought and if the brothers continue agreeing, Dimentio will finally complete the deal while Tippi feeling betrayed will abandon Mario and Luigi, now that they are on Dimentio's side. Agreeing, however, Dimentio promises to Mario and Luigi to give them enough power to defeat the Count but instead of that, he brainwashes Mario and Luigi with two Floro Sprouts. Dimentio finally mocks at Mario and Luigi and orders them to defeat the Count as he will create a "new world" for everyone. Then, the final scene results in a Game Over. The Dark One In Merlon's recitings of the Light Prognosticus, he recites something along the lines of "and the dark one will use the Chaos Heart to end all worlds". While Count Bleck does attempt to accomplish this goal, and is a member of the Tribe of Darkness, Dimentio is the villain worthy of the title. Dimentio is apparently "The Dark One" mentioned in the Dark Prognosticus as opposed to Bleck. If Bleck read this in the Prognosticus, he might have intentionally enlisted Dimentio's help in order to ensure his successful suicide and destruction of the universe. However, Dimentio eventually turns on Bleck, and starts trying to thwart Bleck's plans. He casually begins to help Mario along, and even tries to convince the party to join him. Bleck wants to end all worlds in order to end his own life, whereas Dimentio wants to end all worlds in order to become king of a universe of his own creation. Their difference in motive is the reason Dimentio gives for betraying Count Bleck. However, it is also possible that Dimentio only feigned allegiance to Count Bleck in order to obtain the Chaos Heart. Powers and Abilities Dimentio is arguably the most authoritative and powerful villain that Mario has ever faced. His magical powers, dimension-hopping abilities, and near success in destroying the universe are feats not even Bowser could accomplish. Even Bowser puts aside his hatred for Mario (with a little persuasion from Peach), in order to help fight Dimentio and Bleck. The only villains to rival him in power are Smithy, Shadow Queen and Elder Princess Shroob. Reception Dimentio is also one of the most evil villains in the Mario universe along with the Shadow Queen and King Boo, as he directly murders five characters (though four were only temporarily/supposedly killed, and one came back to life) and indirectly killed one more (possibly three), all the time making jokes. The only other villains who came close to something like this were the four from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door who ate the audience members (Hooktail, Cortez, Lord Crump, and The Shadow Queen), Cackletta (who irreversibly turned the professors into monsters), and Grodus, who shut down TEC (though TEC came back to life). In addition, his last trick when he died consisted in giving destruction to all the dimensions with all the people within them, which could mean the death of possibly trillions of people. Appearance Dimentio has features of a jester, a clown, and a magician. He wears a court jester costume with clownish colors, and he has great prowess in magic tricks. Dimentio's face is also a Comedy Mask, which is a classical theatrical mask used in plays. Dimentio's character design resembles a stylized version of the Jesters from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. He also closely resembles Harley Quin, another jester character from the game Wario's Woods, and Super Dimentio's spinning cape imitates that of Harley. His face also resembles that of a Phanto from Super Mario Bros. 2. This could mean he is a Jester/Phanto hybrid. His face also looks similar to Piedmon, who is also a jester character from Digimon. Quotes Gallery Dimentio.jpg|Dimentio Dimentio00.png|Dimentio's first appearance. Dimentio01.png|Dimentio causing a malfunction to Fracktail. Dimentio05.png|Dimentio fighting Bowser in the Dimension D. Dimentio02.png|Dimentio's clones. Dimentio03.png|Mario and Tippi facing Dimentio. Dimentio04.png|Dimentio's offer. Dimentio06.png|Dimentio reveals his true intentions. Dimentio07.png|Super Dimentio during the final battle. Dimentio08.png|Dimentio's defeat. Videos Super_Paper_Mario_Battle_Dimentio Super_Paper_Mario_-_Final_Bosses_+_End_Credits Dimentio's_Theme Super Paper Mario Battle Luigi vs Dimentio Trivia *His name is a portmanteau of the words "dimension" and "dementia". *Mysteriously, Tippi seems to have known Dimentio before the events of Super Paper Mario. She recognizes him immediately on their first encounter in the game, during the dialog shortly before Mario battles Fracktail. However, the game never touches on this again, leaving the player to only speculate as to the meaning of it all. Interestingly enough, Tippi is never around when battling Dimentio in his standard form (as the first time, Tippi is currently captured in Fort Francis, and the second time, Luigi fights him without any Pixels). The only time he can be tattled before his transformation into Super Dimentio is in Castle Bleck, when Dimentio appears in the mirrors to attack Mario and Luigi. *Dimentio is widely regarded by fans to be THE most evil character in the Mario franchise; complete with evil deeds that go above and beyond the series' generally lighthearted nature and having absolutely no redeeming qualities. *It is implied that Dimentio has his own brand of perfume, called "Demented, by Dimentio". He offers Mario a signed bottle of it in Chapter 8-3, listing it among other bribes to persuade him to help fight Count Bleck, though it's never shown and it's not sure if he does since he was trying to trick Mario. *In Flopside, if one listens to the bartender Carson's stories, there is one about Dimentio that seems to hint at him possibly being the one who wrote the Dark Prognosticus, for the fact that his role was mentioned in the book sounds suspicious. The exact text that he says reads: "So Count Bleck has four minions, as you know. I hear that one of them, Dimentio, wields powerful magic. I don't know where he comes from or who he is... But I hear he approached and befriended the count all on his own. And the count even turned him away once... Until he read in the Dark Prognosticus about the role of someone similar... Why was he mentioned in the Dark Prognosticus? Sounds fishy to me!" *Interestingly, the seemingly good Shaman Merloo is known to have similar abilities to Dimentio (being a powerful magician who could control dimensions); Merlumina, an ancestor of Merlon wrote the Light Prognosticus, perhaps further verifying the possibility that Dimentio, who was perhaps related to Merloo, is the Dark Prognosticus's author. *Dimentio is never seen walking. Just floating or standing. *There is some speculation that the Chaos Heart is actually a manifestation of Dimentio's actual heart. *There has also been some very light speculation as to whether Dimentio was from the Tribe of Darkness, or further, the leader; this would mean that he could also be Lord Blumiere's father. It would explain why Dimentio knew about Count Bleck's real identity, and how he knew about and studied the Dark Prognosticus. However, after what Blumiere's father did to Timpani, Count Bleck likely killed him when he destroyed their home world, plus, if Dimentio really is Blumiere's father, it is extremely unlikely that Count Bleck would recruit him. As well as that, in the flashbacks, Blumiere's Father speaks in a rather serious way, much unlike Dimentio, who jokes around a lot. *Dimentio is the only one of Count Bleck's minions to fight Luigi. *His plan is similar to that of Davros from Doctor Who series is that both involved destroyed the whole reality, leaving only the beings which they viewed as "perfect" under their rule. *Like Sir Grodus, Dimentio shares certain traits with a Bomberman villain. In Dimentio's case, his counterpart would be Sirius: Both help the protagonist fight the main antagonist to get him out of the way so he can do his own evil plan. The difference is, Sirius was mistaken for a good guy by Bomberman until he killed Altair, and Dimentio was working in secret, and never killed Bleck, who in turn became a good guy at the end. This resemblance is further enhanced by the fact that the miniboss of Sirius's level, Spellmaker, is also a jester with a similar mask. Also, the way Dimentio/Super Dimentio dies is similar to Orion/Hades from Bomberman 64, as there are several explosions on them as they sink into the ground/oblivion. Except in Orion's case, he sinks into lava. *Dimentio has some similarities with Fawful: **Both Dimentio and Fawful start off as a minion of the main antagonist and later become the main antagonist themselves. They also have similar transformations when combined with a dark object when serving as the final boss in a game, well as similar death scenes involving being reduced to nothing more than a head before exploding while making one last attempt on killing the heroes (Dimentio left a shadow of his power to keep controlling the Chaos Heart to ensure that it destroys all worlds anyway, while in Fawful's case, the explosion WAS his attempt at killing the heroes. Indeed, the manner of Fawful's self-destruct may have been a nod to Dimentio, as Super Paper Mario was released first. **Both are enemies with Mario, Luigi and Bowser, and such, they all team up to defeat them. **Both are almost always seen smiling. **Both are frequently referred to as "psychotic" and "insane". **Interestingly enough, Dimentio and Fawful's styles are somewhat opposites; Dimentio uses magic while Fawful uses science, and Dimentio uses similes while Fawful uses metaphors. *Dimentio shared a similar goal to Mephiles and Kefka, which was to utilize an arcane object to both ruin existence and become a god (or in Mephiles' case, re-become a god), and all three also end up defeated, although at a heavy cost. Coincidentally, Mephiles has control over time, while Dimentio has more control over the Spacial plane. Also, both Mephiles and Dimentio have temporarily killed the main character and are the most evil villain in their respective series. *Like the final bosses of the previous two Paper Mario series, Dimentio starts out invincible, until the items are used to take away his invincibility, although unlike Bowser and the Shadow Queen his theme song does not change afterward. Also, like the Shadow Queen, Cackletta, and Elder Princess Shroob, Dimentio possesses one of the four main characters. *Dimentio and Kefka Palazzo share many similarities: **Both desire absolute and utter destruction of all things in all worlds, though Dimentio was attempting to create new worlds, whereas Kefka destroyed for entertainment. **Both seem to acknowledge that they lack sanity and embrace it wholeheartedly. **Both have a twisted and crazy personality although sometimes comedic. **Both initially serve as minions for the main villains in their respective game only to reveal themselves to be the true main villains once their masters are defeated. *Dimentio also has similarities with the Shadow Queen: **Both are the darkest villains in their respective Mario games, in addition both come from the Paper Mario Saga. **Both brainwashed one of the main protagonists in the game (Dimentio used Luigi and Shadow Queen possessed Peach). **Both have a dark and sadistic personality, though the Shadow Queen took her plans more seriously and had no humor qualities like him. **Both are the most powerful villains in Mario games so far. **Both offer you to join them in their plans, which ends with Dimentio probably killing Count Bleck and destroying the dimensions to create the new ones. While The Shadow Queen uses you to invade and conquer the world and engulf it into an eternal darkness for everyone. As well as both alternate endings consists in a Game Over. *Dimentio also has similarities with Darkrai from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky: **Both made their reveal as the true main villain near the end of their respective games **Both have manipulated events and individuals behind the scenes, including the false antagonists **Both have broke the minds of someone to further their own plans (Fracktail for Dimentio, Dialga for Darkrai) **Both don't care if their action have cause the world to be in ruin so long as they get to rule it in the end (Dimentio would just make a new world anyway) **Both have offered the heroes to join them **Both tried to get rid of the heroes once they are of no use to them **Both used individuals to help them get rid of the heroes (Dimentio used Luigi, while Darkrai used his minions) **Both had backup plans should their original plan fail (Dimentio would use the remains of the Chaos Heart to destroy the world, while Darkrai would escape through the dimensional hole) **Both are the most cunning and powerful villains of their respective game series **Both are also the darkest and evilest villains of their respective game series **Both debut in a spin-off of a main video game series, Mario and Pokemon respectively ***Interestingly, both of those game series come from Nintendo *Dimentio also has similarities with Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls: **Both have the main goal to destroy all life; though Dimentio actually wanted to destroy all the worlds to create "perfect" new ones for him to rule while Bill just wants to bring "the end times" to everything with reasons still unknown. **Both are always floating the most time when they appear. **Both appear to have unlimited power, being considered the most powerful villains in their respective franchises. **Both made a deal with the protagonists to presumably give "help" to them when they most needed it and ended betraying them (Dimentio brainwashed Mario and Luigi to help him on his plans and Bill took control over Dipper's body). **Both have humorous qualities, though being very ruthless on their goals and even when they are committing misdeeds. **Both help the main antagonists at first (Count Bleck and Li'l Gideon), but are later revealed to be the true main villains. *Dimentio also has similarities with Yuga from The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds: **'Both are wizards whose magic involves warping reality. **Both are flamboyant in introducing themselves to the heroes. **Both have manipulated events so that they would be the ones to benefit from it. **Both appear to be servants to the main antagonists, but are later revealed to be the true main villains. **'Both are Psychopathic Complete Monsters who exploit a Tragic Villain's goals to fuel their own selfish goals (Count Bleck for Dimentio, Princess Hilda for Yuga). **Both have betrayed their masters once they are no longer of use to them. **Both of their goals involve taking over the universe and reshape it in their own image. **Both have possessed someone to become more powerful (Dimentio possessed Luigi, while Yuga possessed Ganon). **Both appear in video games made by Nintendo. *Dimentio also has many similarities with the Joker from the Nolanverse: **Both have manipulated individuals and events to their own gain. **Both may seem funny and non-threatening at first, but are later shown to be very terrifying once their true natures are revealed. **Both offered their services to other villains only to betray them once they outlived their usefulness. **Both have manipulated another villain for their own gain by using the loss of their love interests. (Count Bleck for Dimentio and Two-Face for the Joker) **Both desire absolute destruction and chaos of their worlds, though Dimentio was planning to create new worlds for him to rule, while the Joker cause chaos and destruction simply for entertainment. **Both used someone to help them against their fight with the heroes (Dimentio used Luigi and the Joker used his dogs) **Both had backup plans should their original plan fail. (Dimentio would still destroy the world, while the Joker was going to blow up the two hostage ships anyway). **Both of their actions had to be undone by a villain's death that they manipulated. **Both are utter psychopaths. **Both are Complete Monsters. *Dimentio is similar to Rumplestiltskin from Once Upon a Time; they are omnipotent tricksters, master manipulators and share the alias "The Dark One". Category:Contradictory Category:Magic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Egotist Category:Complete Monster Category:Game Bosses Category:Extravagant Category:Minion Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Game Changer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Nihilists Category:Sophisticated Category:Tyrants Category:The Heavy Category:Cataclysm Category:Supernatural Category:Usurper Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Elementals Category:Monsters Category:Spy Category:Strategic Category:Fighter Category:Big Bads Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Evil Creator Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Brainwashers Category:Provoker Category:Hegemony Category:Humanoid Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Posthumous Category:Oppressors Category:Murderer